


Realize the Prize

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beverage, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nobel Prize, PEN, Rain, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane doesn't notice much when she's deep in the science. But eventually, some things are obvious enough that evensherealizes.





	Realize the Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/gifts).



> rosiedeplume prompted rain, pen, beverage (alcoholic or not is your choice).
> 
> Many thanks to thestanceyg for her beta skills!

Jane would be the first to admit that she didn't notice much when she was deep in the science (or maybe the second—Darcy was always quick to point that out). But eventually, a very important non-science-related realization came to her.

Jane worked hard. She worked really hard. First, for science, and then for Thor. And then... after, for herself. She worked late into the night, surviving on coffee or passing out on top of her calculations. She got up before dawn to take readings, shivering in the cold of the desert. She waited out rainstorms and dodged flash floods. She ate in between breakthroughs and cared nothing for her appearance.

Through everything, Darcy was there. 

She covered Jane up with a blanket and used a pen to mark her spot in her notebook when she fell asleep working. She never forgot the coffee to warm their hands in the pre-dawn of New Mexico. She tarped equipment and held an umbrella over Jane and her Notebook of Science when rain hammered down on them. She was the one insisting that Jane ate something, and she was the one who made the hair appointment and picked out Jane's dress so that she would be presentable when presented with her Nobel prize.

Darcy was the one she shared everything with. 

The one who listened to her ideas and nodded along, even if she didn't understand. The one who comforted her when she was tired, or frustrated, or sad. The one who made sure she had everything she needed. The one who was always beside her, no matter what.

The realization finally came to Jane when she was on the stage in Stockholm, and everyone was clapping. She had to wait, and smile, and accept congratulations, and mingle before she could get back to where Erik and Darcy were waiting.

"Congratulations!" Darcy gushed, bouncing over to give her a hug.

"Well done," Erik added, wringing Jane's hand. "And you’re not even wearing flannel to the awards ceremony."

"You dress casually to accept  _ one _ academic award and then never hear the end of it," Jane said, rolling her eyes as he laughed.

Then she turned to Darcy. "Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure..." Darcy said, in the tone that meant she wasn't sure if she was about to be scolded or praised.

Erik sipped champagne, watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye as they took a few steps away from him for some privacy—or as much privacy as the party could provide.

"Um, while I was up there, I was thinking... and I think... I should give you this."

Darcy's eyes widened when Jane held out her medal.

"What? No way!  _ You _ earned that!"

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it without you!" Jane insisted.

"Then you name me as a contributor when you publish; you don't try to  _ give _ me your Nobel Prize! Are you crazy?!"

Jane laughed. "I think maybe I am," she said. "All that time, and I never... I never appreciated you like I should have. And I never wondered why."

"Why what?"

"Why you do it," Jane replied. "Why do you do it, Darcy? Why do you stick by me and take care of me and make sure I can keep going?"

Darcy smiled. "I... thought it was obvious."

Jane leaned in. Darcy closed her eyes, and Jane pulled Darcy into her arms as their lips met.

"I was just going to say 'work ethic,'" Darcy said when Jane pulled away. "But kissing is good, too."

Jane laughed.

Darcy leaned her forehead against Jane's. "If that was just a thank you kiss, I'll understand."

"No, I... want this," Jane said. "You."

"A relationship is a lot of work," Darcy told her. "I'll always be there, Jane. For you. Even if you decide science is more important. Because I... love you. I always have and I always will."

"Darcy," Jane laughed, kissing her again. "If you won't let me give you my Nobel Prize, then at least let me give you my heart."

Darcy laughed, the sound pure happiness. “You’re going to make me cry!”

"You can if you want,” Jane said, leaning forward again to whisper in her ear. “But I was just going to suggest that I start making things up to you."

Darcy's blush was still very prominent as Jane dragged her back over to where Erik was standing.

"How rude of me would it be to cut out of the party?" she asked.

"Not rude at all," Erik said with a smile. "I would imagine that plenty of winners leave early to... celebrate."

Jane laughed. "If anyone asks, tell them we're...?"

"Indisposed?" Erik suggested, his eyebrows raised. "Honestly, it's about  _ time _ , you two." 

Darcy laughed and waved at Erik, then started to pull Jane toward the door.

"Keep an eye on this for me?" Jane asked, and thrust her medal into Erik chest before following Darcy out.

Jane would be the first to admit that she didn't prioritize much when she was deep in the science. But eventually, she learned she could have both science  _ and _ love. Because she'd always had it—she'd always had Darcy.

And Jane was never going to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> They _totally_ get married at dawn in the middle of the desert (even though it's freezing)!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170353572473/realize-the-prize)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
